Artur Michos
Email: t.h.williamson@btinternet.com Description Eye Color: Grey Hair Color: Dark Blonde Height: 5'8 Weight: 90 Age: 15 Place of Origin: Tarabon Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Description: The boy standing before you is quite obviously no more than fifteen years of age, and stands at 5?8? in height. First glances will give the impression that he is remarkably thin, but further contemplation will reveal that he has a muscle tone that suggests he takes part in regular exercise. His eyes seem to capture perfectly his every emotion, most often they show the kind of deep and abiding pain that no one of his tender age should know. The young man?s dress is an eclectic mix of the baggy breeches favoured by the local men of Tarabon complete with embroidery on the legs and the long coats with high collars fashionable in his father?s home, Illian. This strange mix of cultures in continued in his the growth of his facial hair, though still no more than a blonde fuzz. The young man sports the beginnings of the thick moustaches of Tarabon and the usually moustache-less beard of Illian, all of which are often covered by the transparent veil required when Taraboner?s eat. Brief History: Artur? was born into what seemed to him to be a perfectly normal family that lived on an isolated farm some five miles from the nearest village, which itself nestled on the border of Tarabon and Amadicia. He spent the first few years of his life following his mother as she went about her duties as the village?s healer. He learned a great deal about herbs and natural remedies for a host of different conditions and injuries over that period. When he became a little older he began to work the farm with his father, who though not particularly tall, was an ox of a man. During lunch breaks, Artur?s father gave him lessons with different weapons, it never really occurred to Artur that, as a farmer, his father shouldn?t have been an expert on that sort of thing; it was all accepted with childish knowledge that parents can do anything and everything. Artur?s life changed on that fateful day that his parents died. Unknown to Artur, his parents were special, his mother was Jolan Sedai, a sister of the Yellow Ajah and his father was her Warder. On returning home from visiting friends at the village, Artur first came across the sword-damaged body of his father. His father, true to his love and Warder training died trying to protect his love, Artur?s mother. Her body was nowhere to be found, but he could not miss the charred body still burning upon a pyre. Someone had given his mother a witch?s death, burned at the stake. Artur didn?t die that day, but each day since then he has searched for it, only one desire keeps him alive, to find his parents? killers and take his revenge. His mother?s trunk contained several unusual items, which she had set aside for such a dreadful occasion. The trunk contained two letters, the first addressed to him suggesting that he take the contents of the trunk to Tar Varlon, to visit the White Tower, where he might find help. The second letter was addressed to someone he had never heard of. Underneath the letters was a sword, carefully wrapped in a cloak, which seemed to shimmer and change its colour, and finally there was a shawl with yellow fringe. Artur had no idea what those things were but he dutifully packed them away in a backpack, grabbed his wooden training sword and set out. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios